Clever Little Caroline
by pleasesaycaroline
Summary: Klaroline: She tries so desperately to hold back the shiver that tickles it's way down her spine but she knows he feels it when he shifts so that she's sitting directly on his...treasure chest. Why is he even teasing her, anyway? - human!Caroline. Season 3 au.
1. Chapter 1

**a/n - **Just a little something. Working on writing, really.

**::**

**Clever Little Caroline**

**::**

The room goes silent as she swings the door open. Woah, how bad is her make-up?She doesn't know the Mikaelsons— well, not personally. She has seen them around from time to time and they seemed to follow her friends a lot. She doesn't know if that is a good or a bad thing. Probably a bit of both.

The blonde and only female Mikaelson on the bed she has definitely crossed paths with. She can't remember where.

The eldest one that always wears a suit (she doesn't know if it is some sort of dare or if he just enjoys sticking out as the 'mature' one) she has seen on only one occasion, in Elena's house oddly enough.

The young, cocky one she is quite familiar with, she has seen him lurking around the Grill most nights. He usually has a bat with him, she had caught him snuggling with it in the utility closet once— but hey, who was she to judge? Maybe it was a medical disorder. She hopes it was a medical disorder.

The hot Mikaelson she has rarely seen and always with a smirk on his face.

She turns to the Salvatores, Elena, Tyler (who is breathing rather heavily, asshole probably chased the mailman or something equally stupid) and Bonnie with a questioning look.

"We're just—" Stefan looks around for help.

"—playing a game!" Damon claps his hands together and tries to smile reassuringly.

"Oh! Can I play?" Caroline grins and hops in the spot excitedly. This is a brilliant change of events.

"NO!" Caroline frowns at Elena's outburst.

"What she means is," Damon tries to swoop to the rescue, again. "That there's already enough players on our team, sorry Barbie." Damon ushers Caroline out of the room.

"But there isn't on ours," Batboy smirks and Caroline's eyes light up as she looks at Damon, he opens his mouth but can't think of an excuse.

"That's settled then. Caroline love, come sit over here." The hot brother pats his lap and sends a pointed look toward Elena, who looks like she is trying really hard not to do her freak out dance. Wait a second— how does he know her name?

Caroline ponders for a second, trying to figure out if he's some psycho rapist and why her best friend is so worked up about her being there, but then wonders why on earth she's hesitating to sit on the hot British guy's lap. She plops herself down and sways her feet because _man_, this guy is tall (and a lot of other things). She was glad this wasn't the other way around, not that that would make sense, like at all, but it was just one of those thoughts.

"So what game are we playing?" Caroline smiles. She doesn't notice her friends' worried glances or brainstorming for ideas because all she can (try not to) think about is the hand that found its place on her left hip and the other hand that's slithering its way down her thigh. She tries so desperately to hold back the shiver that tickles it's way down her spine but she knows he feels it when he shifts so that she's sitting directly on his..._treasure chest_. Why is he even teasing her, anyway? Why won't her heart stop beating that fast? She tries to will it to stop embarrassing her but she catches his satisfied smirk out of the corner of her eye. Who does this guy think he is?

"—one team gives the other team a challenge and they have to complete it in a certain amount of time. Get it, Blondie?" What? Oh yeah, she got it. One hundred per cent. Yup, no stopping her now...Dammit, what did he say?

"Okay so Team, eh, _Originals_ gave us a challenge which means it's our turn. So you just sit there and look pretty," Damon nods to her and dives into the books with the rest of his 'team'.

"O-Kay," Caroline shuffles slightly, completely forgetting she is on someone's lap until the hand on her hip tightens and she flushes. Talk about embarrassing. But it was his fault, really. She listened in while her friends fluttered about. She could only make out a few words, "...dopplegänger...witch...dead...phone...son of a—"

"So you're head cheerleader, right?" Caroline looks up to the blonde filing her nails on the bed. She tries to ignore the fact she had turned (stupidly) to the right and now her face is mere inches away from (what is his name, anyway?) her hot, British chair partner.

"Yes," she answers but it comes out as more of a question.

"Oh, I tried out for the team last weekend," the blonde is caught between watching Caroline and pretending to act inconspicuous. Caroline frowns trying to place her and then her eyes light up with recognition.

"Oh! You're Rebekah, right?" The blonde can't hide her glee as Caroline remembers her.

"What's a cheerleader?" Batboy asks curiously.

"It's a mix between a singer and a stripper," Hot chair occupant smirks. If Caroline hadn't enjoyed his warm breath on her face so much she would have _totally_ hit the arrogant bastard.

"Who invented that and more importantly where can I watch this cheerleading?" Batboy asks genuinely intrigued.

"Do you go to our school?" Caroline asks while eyeing him suspiciously.

Batboy mutters something like "I do now" and smiles and nods.

"Every evening at five," She smiles politely. "—on the dot" She adds sending a pointed look at Rebekah, who is now overjoyed.

They settle back into silence with just the sound of Rebekah filing her nails and Tyler's heavy breathing filling the room and Caroline grabs a notebook (Elena's to be exact) off the table. Would anybody care if she read it? She supposed not. She checks if Elena is looking but sees she is clearly in a state of hysteria so Caroline gets stuck in. She skims pages, skipping the boring, emotional scenes and picking up words that mostly don't make sense to her. The sacrifice is interesting and she thinks overall it was a good read. She didn't think Elena could have so much imagination, but it was just another thing the great Elena Gilbert was better at than her.

"What's the question?" Caroline inquires, setting the book back down. Elena rolls her eyes knowing her best friend as the Snooping Queen she is.

"The hybrid wants to make more hybrids but it's not working and the dopplegänger has to figure out why before the clock runs out," Damon explains and tries not to pull his hair out. If he has to say dopplegänger one more time, he's going to have to learn how to spell it.

"But shouldn't the dopplegängner, or whatever, be dead?" Caroline had gotten far too comfortable on this technically stranger's lap.

"Yes, but she and her incessant friends managed to avoid her death." Hot Mikaelson states. Caroline turns to see his expression but she didn't account for him being so close and their noses slide together and she swears she tingles. She snaps her head around and turns crimson. Luckily nobody seemed to notice. Of course they'd be focused on Elena. She was happy for it this time though, seeing as she just butterfly-kissed the most attractive man she has ever seen.

"Oh, there's your answer then." Caroline smiles and all heads turn to her.

"Blondie, just keep your mouth sh—"

"Now, now, Damon. Let's hear the girl out." She can feel everyone's gazes on her.

"Oh, well, it says in Elena's book — that I _so_ wasn't reading — that the hybrid needs dopplegangner-er blood," She nods her head and Damon gestures for her to continue. She sighs. "So, why limit that to one hybrid? Why don't all hybrids need it?"

"And if the dopplegänger was dead then—" Rebekah starts.

"—I couldn't make anymore hybrids." She turns to watch her chair buddy curiously. What did he mean 'I'?

"Bloody witch," Rebekah shakes her head and Caroline suddenly feels very uncomfortable. Something is off and she doesn't like it.

"You guys take this game very seriously," she mutters. Her chair partner is looking at her weirdly and stroking her hair softly. What just happened?


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n -** Blame cupcakesweetheart5 for this. Even though, I realise, it isn't exactly what you asked for. But, hey.

**::**

"Oh, my God Kol." Caroline shakes her head. "Stop eating my friends."

His mouth retracts from the girl's neck with a pop, "They're hardly valuable friends given your lack of effort towards stopping me." Caroline's eyes drift to the pile (like, literal stack) of bleeding girls.

"Yeah well, Kiki's on my squad. So, _down boy_." She waves her hands and he rolls his eyes, plunging his fangs back into the cheerleader's neck.

"Caroline," Klaus acknowledges her as he struts into his living room (or one of them because have you _seen_ this house?). "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Caroline blinks and watches as he pours himself some whiskey. "Why do you always pretend that you didn't call me and ask me to be here?"

"Sue me for liking to pretend you actually came just to see me." Klaus sips his drink while watching her with that creepy, tense stare thing that he seems to do just to annoy her (because okay, maybe it affects her like, a little). "But how far from reality does that really deviate?"

"A lot." She scoffs, avoiding eye contact. "Like, it's at the very, very bottom of my To-Do-List, right there under _shave my head_."

"What's at the top?"

"Probe Damon." He smirks at her and she makes the mistake of making eye contact. They stare at each other (or as Damon once called it 'Vamp-Barbie-Ken-eye-sex') to the sound of Kol's slurping.

"So," she breaks his hypnotising spell— which she has always suspected was either pheromones (because that's actually really, very possible with the whole werewolf thing he has going on, or half, whatever) or a witch's curse against the human (read: every) race. "What do you want me to do to you—_ for you_?" She catches herself too late and cringes as he walks up to her, taking her hand in his and leading her away to his sex dungeon— or, his bedroom.

"Remember this room?" He whispers to her, doing his creepy stare thing again and gently rubbing random patterns into her palm. Of course she does...

* * *

"I take it Elena told you about—" He sat on his bed, sketching.

"How I'm basically the reason you're using her as a walking blood bag. Yeah, she may have mentioned something about that." Caroline huffed, her arms crossed over her chest and steam flying out her ears.

"You seem angry," he commented. His pencil worked away.

"Do I?" She raised her eyebrows, gritting her teeth. He was in front of her in a flash.

"Don't be angry, love." He whispered. "I have quite a lot planned for you." Klaus stroked along her cheek with the back of his hand.

"Is that what you've been doing?" She questioned, staring him right in the eye. "Doodling your plans for world domination?"

"You are such an interesting creature," he mused with a chuckle. "Much more...hmm, I can't seem to find the right word." Klaus studied Caroline with his head tilted. "Magnificent? Remarkable? Stunning? Glorious, perhaps."

"Oh, wow." Caroline laughed, shaking her head. "Do continue, Mr. Virtuoso." She said (semi-)sarcastically.

He smirked at how simply adorable she was. "But nonetheless you are far cleverer than anyone gives you credit for, especially the Dopplegänger's silly little gang."

"It's not a _gang_, Klaus." She shook her head at him. "Not everything has to be so dramatic."

"Well, where's the fun in that?" He shrugged at her, mocking her, and she couldn't help but slightly disagree with Elena's impression of him ("He's a monster, Care. Klaus has no humanity left. He destroys everything—_everyone_—he touches. I- We need him dead. He's- He isn't capable of being saved and that scares me, Caroline. It scares me more than any of his threats.") as she watched the way his eyebrows wobbled and the twinkling of amusement in his eyes— just so very human, everything about his outer appearance was.

"You can have fun?" She gasped sarcastically and he vamped at her. She barely had time to let out a gasp as he pinned her under him (on his bed).

"Oh, I can have lots of fun." His warm breath tickled her neck. "Do you want to have fun with me, Caroline?" He laughed into her ear.

"I- you-" Caroline let out a shaky breath as Klaus's hand caressed her hip, sliding under her skirt. "I don't understand."

"I'd simply like to treat my new favourite human." He hummed into her neck. "Caroline love, spread your legs." She did (and she always looks back and tells herself he compelled her). She whimpered as his finger rubbed her centre. "There's a good girl."

"Why are you- _oh_." She arches into him and he smirks down at her, pressing his hips into hers while his fingers (_oh my god_, she thought as he inserted a third) explored her.

"I told you, Caroline." He licked his lips. "I have a lot of plans for you." Klaus then kissed her for the first time (and most definitely not the last).

* * *

..."Good." He smirks, dragging his hand along her arm as he releases her. "Now I need you to use your supreme intelligence and tell me what I'm doing wrong." Caroline glances at the pile of older than old books (seriously, she can see the dust armies) on his bed and groans.

"Can't you ask, like, a witch or people who actually know about this stuff and don't have a billion other things they'd rather be doing?"

"Nonsense." He plops down on his armchair by the flaming fire. "Now _try_ not to flash me as you lean over the bed." He smirks and she sighs, deciding to ignore him to get the job done as soon as possible. "And you know if that skirt ever gets too uncomfortable I have no objections to you taking it off."

"When did you get so horny?"

"When you walked into the room." Klaus says casually and gestures towards the books. "Now, have at it, love."

**::**

the end. probably.


End file.
